


I Like You (I want to love you)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soulmates, Very fluffy, also very short, but still love it, i died writing this, im back at it with the changlix, soulmate's name firts letter tattoo, wait for the next minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: The single shaped "F" tattoed on his skin is glowing, just like Felix shines in Changbin's dark and dull world.





	I Like You (I want to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! IM BACK! Thank you all for the nice comments on my works. Ily . enjoy it and sorry for any mkstakes, english isn't my first language :)

It's so simple, how it happens. Changbin's waiting for the street light to turn red so he can cross the street and go to his class - that, by the way, it has already started -. He looks up from his phone to the other side of the street. There's a boy. He's got brownish hair, curly and it looks very soft, he's wearing a red hoodie paired with black skinny jeans. He's tall, at least taller than Changbin  ~~but, let's be honest, who isn't?~~

The song coming out form Changbin's plugged earphones gets to the chorus at the exact moment he locks eyes with the stranger.

_I like you._

The mark on his wrist is starting to burn, so he looks at it. The single shaped  **F**  tattoed on his skin forever it's glowing, just like a light bulb. He looks at the other boy again and he notices him staring at his own wrist.

_You've got to be kidding me._

He's his soulmate. The person Changbin has been waiting for his entire life. And now that he has found him, he can't help to feel so fucking stupid. He's just there, standing at the other side of the road, looking at him. And it hits him. He should do something, right? He has the chance now. The light turns red but Changbin doesn't move. He just can't. He's paralyzed by fear.

_I'm a fucking coward._

He closes his eyes and stays still, like waiting for something – more like someone to approach him-.

Suddenly, someone taps his shoulder and Cangbin opens his eyes. The boy -his soulmate, apparently - his standing in front of him.

"Hi," the boy whispers.

"Hello," Changbin replies.

"Are you okay?" he asks in broken Korean "You look pale".

"I'm okay, don't worry".

They look at each other in silence, none of them knowing what to say. His soulmate’s hand is still on his shoulder and he keeps on opening and closing his mouth, trying to formulate a coherent phrase.

“We’re soulmates, right?” the boy questions.

“I guess” is Changbin’s answer.

“I hope you’re not disappointed” he says.

Changbin quickly denies the statement and then he says “I’m surely not disappointed in how you look”.

The other boy laughs and Changbin decides that that’s the most wonderful sound he has ever heard –and he’s a musician -. And please, don’t let him get started on the other boy’s smile, he could talk about how gorgeous he is for hours.

“Would you like to… um… drink some coffee with me?” the boys asks nervously.

“Sure” he says ”I’m Seo Changbin, by the way”.

“Lee Felix” he answers.

_Felix, a beautiful name for a beautiful boy._

Felix grabs his hand and starts pushing him towards a café nearby. Changbin’s class is now long forgotten. He doesn’t need to sit in the classroom and listen to his professor talk about dead people. He needs to learn everything about the boy with the beautiful smile, beautiful face and beautiful name.

The single shaped **F** tattoed forever on his skin, it’s glowing, just like Felix shines in Changbin’s dark and dull world.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
